


Labour of Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 30: Cinder.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Labour of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 30: Cinder. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Labour of Love

~

“This is ridiculous. I’ve become cinder Draco,” muttered Draco. 

“Dramatic much?” Pansy snorted. “A bit of honest labour never hurt anyone.” 

Draco scoffed. “That’s not what you used to say!” 

“Yes, well, that was before the war.” She sniffed. “Admit it. Physical labour’s rewarding.” 

Draco snorted. “It is not! I’m awaiting rescue from this hellhole.” 

“There are worse jobs. Greg’s rebuilding the toilets, remember?” 

“Don’t remind me.” Draco leaned against his mop. “How much more public service do we have, anyway?”

“Hello?”

Draco spun. “Potter?”

Potter smiled. “Hey. I’m joining the Hogwarts cleanup crew today.”

Pansy smirked. “You were saying?” 

~

Draco mopped the same bit of floor repeatedly while watching Potter. Whatever he’d been doing since the war, it agreed with him. He’d filled out nicely. 

“If you don’t stop drooling, he’ll notice,” Pansy murmured. 

“Shut it,” Draco hissed. “And I’m not _drooling_.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Pansy smirked. “The way you’ve been eyeing him would’ve burned anyone else to a cinder.” 

“I swear to Salazar, if you don’t shut up I’ll—”

“What?” Pansy laughed softly. “You wouldn’t want precious Potter to see you do something bad, would you?” 

“He doesn’t care what I do.” 

“No? Then why’s he watching you?”

~

She was right. Potter _was_ watching him, and after they exchanged several heated looks that threatened to reduce Draco to cinders, Draco took a break. “Be back in a minute, Pansy.” 

Potter nevertheless found him. “Malfoy?” 

Draco sighed. “Potter.” 

Potter smiled. “Care to get a drink after this?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “A drink?”

Potter smirked. “Yes. You know, alcoholic liquid served in a glass, usually at a pub—”

“Har, har, you’re hilarious.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Draco inclined his head. “Is this a date?” 

Potter shrugged. “If you like.” 

A date with Potter. Draco liked very much. “Then…yes.” 

~

“You feel it, too, don’t you?” asked Potter.

“Feel what?” Draco smirked. “Unless you mean us being pissed because we’ve been drinking for hours.” 

Potter’s soft laugh slid down Draco’s spine. “I meant mutual attraction, actually.”

Draco cleared his throat. “I…yes.” 

“Good.” Potter’s smile was wicked. “So you won’t hex me if I suggest we take this somewhere private?”

Draco exhaled. “Not unless you’re teasing.” 

“No teasing.” Potter’s grip tightened. “Well, maybe a bit in bed.”

“No teasing,” Draco growled. “If we do this, you’re going to fuck me properly until we’re both in cinders.”

Potter smiled. “Yes, sir!” 

~

Draco fisted the sheets as Potter drove inside him _again_. There hadn’t been much teasing, just fierce kisses, Banished clothes, and Potter’s overwhelming presence. 

“Fuck,” Draco whimpered. He felt owned, claimed, and with every thrust, Potter’s hold tightened. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Potter panted. Pressing his forehead against the centre of Draco’s back, he slowed his thrusts. “Going to drive me mad—”

Potter shifted, his cock caressing Draco’s prostate, and that was it. Draco shattered. He felt like he was burning up, like nothing was left but cinders, remnants.

“Was that proper enough?” Potter asked after.

Draco, wrung out, smirked. “It’ll do.”

~

“Congratulations, Mr Malfoy. You’ve completed your community service admirably.” McGonagall raised her wand, signing his probation parchment. 

It disappeared with a pop, leaving nothing but a cinder, which drifted to the floor.

Draco smiled. “Thank you, Headmistress.” 

“You’re officially dismissed.”

Draco coughed. “If it’s all right with you, I’d like to continue to help rebuild Hogwarts.” 

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “We appreciate all the assistance we can get.” Her eyes narrowed. “But why?” 

Draco’s eyes strayed to the window where he could see Harry working. He smiled. “Over the past few months I’ve found physical labour to be quite…rewarding.” 

~


End file.
